


Gift of the Gab

by MistressKat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Slash Goggles, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: God, how Danny wishes Steve would just talk to him, tell him what was wrong so they could get on with fixing it.





	Gift of the Gab

**Author's Note:**

> Written for randomly selected fandom and prompt (superpowers)

“Can’t you just…? You know? _Talk_ to him?” Steve waves his hand about vaguely, supposedly illustrating Danny’s special talent.  
  
“No, Steven,” he says, crossing his arms, “I cannot. And you know why. We want this guy behind bars and if there’s so much as a whiff of extra-human influence on that confession, the judge is going to kick it out so hard and fast our heads won’t stop spinning until Christmas.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. I just…” Steve slumps against the wall, clearly exhausted, his head thumping against the brickwork.  
  
Danny winces in sympathy. “You’re frustrated. I know, babe. We all are.” He squeezes Steve’s arm briefly in solidarity, leaning next to him.  
  
There’s something else besides the case bothering his partner. The guy’s been twitchy for weeks now, avoiding Danny one minute, hounding his every step like a puppy with a separation anxiety the next. God, how he wishes Steve would just talk to him, tell him what was wrong so they could get on with fixing it.  
  
Danny could _make_ him do that if he wanted to. He can talk secrets out of anyone, anytime, people practically gagging to confess their most closely held thoughts and deeds when Danny uses his voice just right. It had made for some extremely awkward months during his teenage years when his gift had manifested and before he had learned how to control it.  
  
It was illegal to use it with suspects of course, but it was just plain wrong to use with friends. So Danny had to bite his lip – quite literally at times – and just wait for Steve to spit out what had him so out of sorts.  
  
“C’mon, partner,” he says, pulling Steve up from his slump. “How about we’ll leave him to stew overnight and go get some dinner and drinks? My treat.”  
  
Steve’s eyes brighten at the suggestion and his steps seem a bit lighter as they walk out together. Perhaps Danny can get Steve to talk the old-fashioned way: with booze and patience.  
  



End file.
